Wi-Fi networks are crucial to today's portable modern life. Wi-Fi is the preferred network in the growing Internet-of-Things (IoT). But, the technology behind current Wi-Fi has changed little in the last ten years. The Wi-Fi network and the associated unlicensed spectrum are currently managed in inefficient ways. For example, there is little or no coordination between individual networks and equipment from different manufacturers. Such networks generally employ primitive control algorithms that assume the network consists of “self-managed islands,” a concept originally intended for low density and low traffic environments. The situation is far worse for home networks, which are assembled in completely chaotic ad hoc ways. Further, with more and more connected devices becoming commonplace, the consequence is growing congestion and slow networks with unreliable connections.
Similarly, Long Term Evolution in unlicensed spectrum (LTE-U) networks operating in the same or similar unlicensed bands as IEEE 802.11ac/n Wi-Fi suffer similar congestion and unreliable connection issues and will often create congestion problems for existing Wi-Fi networks sharing the same channels. Additional bandwidth and better and more efficient utilization of spectrum is key to sustaining the usefulness of wireless networks including the Wi-Fi and LTE-U networks in a fast growing connected world.